Family rules
by Nibbs
Summary: Hi I'm back.By popular demand.A happy fanfic .AAMRN.A person turns up from Ash's past and makes Ash make a tough decision.A surprise for two charachters Hope ya like it.Please review
1. Default Chapter Title

Ok so here's the deal. I don't own Pokemon. If I did don't you think Ash and Misty would have gotten together a long time ago. If I did it would suhweeeet.It belongs to four kids entertainment and to Nintendo and to Gamefreak and yada yada yada and all that so um don't sue cause it would be stupid. At the end of the day what would I give you, my p.c?. Howerer the idea is mine so um don't take my idea. On with the show. Oh yeah don't own the songs either Damnation  
  
Family rules  
  
Chapter one  
Sarah Ketchum walked around her house. She missed having her son around it.She had seen Ash once or twice he had two lovely friends and could tell that Ash liked the girl She could tell she knew him like the back of her hand.A loud ring on the doorbell suddenly interrupted her stream of thoughts .She scurried to answer the door.She gasped as she recognized the tall man standing at the door.  
"Hello Sarah long time no see" he said in an deep tone.  
"Hello Jack" she said her voice was raspy.  
"I can see that your not happy to see me and I can understand but please forgive me I wanna make things right" he pleaded.  
"If your staying for Ash my our son then stay but don't expect me to forgive you the only thing I want to talk to you about is our child." she said feeling resentment towards him. She wanted to forgive him for leaving her to raise their child when Jack left to become a pokemon master ,for having to make up stories to him about how great his father was.  
She wanted to say all these cutting remarks that she though of but when it actually happened she was speachless .She sat up on the chair snuggling up.  
"Well I know that you aren't going to forgive me but where's the little Ashton" he asked.  
"Little Ash thats what everybody calls him isn't little he's twelve years old and has gone on his pokemon journey he's got two friends with him so your a little late to give him your special training" she said smirking. She really enjoyed making him squirm. He stood up quickly and rushed out of the house.  
"Wait where the hell do your think your going" she called after him. He was on the telephone and was dialing every number of pokemon centers  
"I'm going to find Ashton and bring him home friends without his friends.  
"You can't do that you have no idea what it's like for him he grew up without a father these two are the same" she said desperately.  
  
Pikachu wandered around in search of his master. He heard a noise in the bushes he was about to go in to find out when he felt a pair of hands grasp him. Brock looked at the little pokemon he held in his hands.  
"Ash is a little busy with Misty about now I wouldn't go back there if I was you "he warned.  
"So the thing that I always overcome my fear and I am very determined and I always try my hardest to make my dreams come true" Ash stumbled for words. The task he was embarking was one he dreamed off but feared as well. Misty sat there looking slightly bored. She held her chin in her hands and pushed her cheeks up the way you do when your bored and she struggled to hold back a yawn Ash had called her over and started spouting facts about himself. She couldn't hold it in much longer and let out a yawn and continued watching him through vaguely interested eyes. Ash gulped. Misty yawned at him and now she was getting impatient.  
"The thing is when you know you love something its all always easy to tell"  
"Ash I"  
"It's just that"  
"Ash please listen"  
"I have to tell you or else it'll keep eating away at me"  
"Ash I really need to"  
"So here it goes"  
I love you" they said in unison. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 2.  
Misty's hand flew over her mouth and she blushed realizing what she had just blurted out.  
Ash went white Misty stood up and stayed there holding her hands behind her back and   
avoiding Ash's eyes. She looked like the child caught stealing a cookie before dinner. Ash sat on the ground not believing that whole conversation.  
"You what me? he asked  
"Love you" Misty answered.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Ash asked softly.  
"Hey I, you weren't arguing .I'm Sorry I just argue with you when I think your coming close to figuring it out and when you act stupid" Misty said smiling weakly.  
"Why didn't you tell me though?" Ash repeated. Misty took a deep breath and sat down.  
"Cause remember all the adventures we had. Well they all came at a cost and that cost was pain and danger and the thought of losing my best friend is the greatest risk I could ever take in my life and the greatest pain I could ever cause myself was to make my best friend feel uncomfortable cause   
I confessed my love and he didn't feel the same way and the thought of me leaving and not seeing either of you especially you I could never ever handle that  
so I kept it all bottled up. Pretty dumb huh? Misty asked.  
"I did the same" Ash confessed.  
"So why didn't you tell me?" Misty asked looking at him.  
"I guess the thought of losing you freaked me out. Ask me to battle even if the odds are completely against me and I'll say when?. Ask me to do the stupidest most dangerous things in the world I'll say anytime? but ask me to give up you I'll say yeah sure when hell freezes over"  
Ash sat on the ground and Misty crawled over to him. They sat next to each other. Misty hugged her knees close to her chest and stared up at the stars. Ash pecked her on the cheek and he leaned in closer to kiss her but she withdrew  
"Sorry Romeo ,we just confessed that we loved each other I don't think I'm ready to make out" Misty said sounding dignified even though most would be embarrassed by this Ash admired her for that. She could be dragged down to hell and back and still return to her principals and morals shining through. He draped his arm over her shoulders and she smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. They both watched the stars not saying a word   
Pikachu sighed he was getting tired of waiting for Ash and Ash and Misty were taking a long time. He decided to find him. He saw them huddled together and he burst out into big grin. He scurried over to where Togapi was playing with some empty Pokeballs pushing the buttons and giggling happily while he waved his arms around.  
"Pi pi pi" Pikachu cried .  
He picked up Togapi then scurried over to where Brock stood and spoke fluently in Pika language. Brock looked at him blankly but followed when Pikachu left holding Togapi. Brock realized what Pikachu was talking about when he saw the pair of them. They were outlined by the moonlight. Brock left with a wide grin Maybe there was hope for him after all. If they could finally get it together maybe he could finally get the girl .Ash walked he had a goofy grin as he walked out the little clearing. Misty followed him she was holding her head low and trying to hide her face.  
"Ash, we're pretty close to a Pokemon center" Brock commented Misty was holding Togapi and Ash was staring at her. Brock waved his hands in front of his face with some success.  
"A Pokemon center cool right Pikachu" he said hugging Pikachu. They walked down the road when they reached the center. Ash was still full of energy when they were inside. Misty was asleep and she was resting her head on Brock's shoulder Brock had also dozed off.  
That's when the phone started ringing. He picked it up.  
"Hello this is Ash" he said unsure about whether he should be answering the telephone  
.The man on the other end looked very serious.  
"Ashton this is your father" he said in a deep tone.  
"What are you serious. Your my dad?" he asked.  
"Yes Ashton I am always serious I want you to return to Pallet at once" he said in the same tone.  
"We'll head back tomorrow" he said he was about to explode with excitement but the look on the man he guessed that he should remain calm.  
"Why do you call me Ashton dad" he asked  
"You will address me as father and I call you that because it's your name .What do you mean we?" the man asked."  
"Well me ,Misty ,Brock and Pikachu" he said   
"Misty and Brock who are these people you speak of" the man demanded.  
"Their my best friends in the whole wide world well Misty is kinda my girlfriend" Ash sniggered as he said that. He always wanted to say that but not just any girl. He always wanted top say that about Misty,  
"Ashton you grew up without friends I ensured that I did this because I knew you were going to the worlds greatest master and friends get in the way .Tell me while spending time with your so called friends did you catch a lot of Pokemon today "he asked his voice rising.  
"But they help me loads if it weren't for them I probably wouldn't know anything" Ash argued.  
"Ashton you are to return to Pallet without your little girlfriend and your friends understand " the man demanded again.  
"I guess so" Ash said sadly as he glanced over at his two sleeping friends. He hung up the phone and dragged himself towards them .He shook them both up. They looked at him through sleepy eyes.  
"Ash what is it?" they asked in concern.  
"I kinda got a call from my dad" he said avoiding their eyes.  
"Your dad that's great Ash" Misty exclaimed happily.  
"I gotta go back to Pallet" he said desperately hoping the earth would swallow him up.  
"Can't we go tomorrow" Brock pleaded.  
"Actually my dad says I have to go back alone" he said biting his lip so much that it hurt.  
"Wait a guy who abandoned you as a kid suddenly comes back and tells you what to do and you instantly give up your two best friends instantly ,your just going to give up on us forever ,you used us" Misty yelled.  
Brock held her back.  
"Misty you don't undrestand. My Dad's back you can't understand" Ash cried trying to hold back tears.  
"Ash don't go please. I know what it's like not having a Father and I also know that your Dad gets to come back .My Dad doesn't but please I'm begging you after everything that happened today don't go" Misty begged  
"I have to go back to my Dad. I'm Sorry"  
"Oh no Ash Ketchum you know fully well you don't have to go back. You could stay here. For a while there we meant something but as soon as someone who doesn't care about you as much as we do shows up and you run off leaving us behind. You don't do that to friends. You just don't do that" Misty cried angrily  
"Misty this won't help anyone" Brock exclaimed.  
"Let me go .You drag us around after you then you dump us ,you are so dead. Let go of me come on don't tell me you don't want this to happen" she yelled trying to wriggle out of Brock's grasp.  
"Ash you better go" Brock yelled.  
"But"  
"Just go" Brock thundered. Neither of them had never seen Misty so mad .She was really strong for a twelve year old .He was having difficulty just holding her and he was sixteen. Ash ran out of the center he ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore he was always a loner now he had friends who now hated him so very much he almost cried all he had left were his pokemon and his dad .  
Pika?" Pikachu asked popping out of Ash's backpack. Pikachu looked around quizzically trying to spot the other two.  
"Their not coming with us Pikachu. We're meeting someone new. We're going home to see my Dad Misty and Brock won't be coming with us anymore but we always have each other right Pikapal"  
Pikachu nodded sadly.  
Pipipi?" he asked.  
"Yeah well Togapi is going to stay with Misty. She's his Mommy"  
"Pika pika chu" Pikachu said glumly  
He walked at surprisingly fast pace back to Pallet to his surprise he reached there quickly.  
Although he was home and right where he started he had never felt more lost and alone  
  
  
Ah ha a cliffhanger. What's going to happen next. You'll just have to wait. Well if anyone cares about what happens next .I hope you liked this chapter.Sorry about the slight delay if you can consider that a delay.I've been busy I've got school and other such things so I'm sure I can be forgiven.I'd better be. Please review it just no flamers and don't be harsh. Constructive criticism more than nasty criticism please. See ya. Nibbs  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Family Rules chapter 3.  
Ok so I think you all by now pretty much figured out.I don't won Pokemon.I never claimed to.Everyone knows it belongs to Nintendo and four kids entertainment and so forth.But the story is definetly mine.So don't take it  
  
Misty and Brock were walking around the center .They stopped after a while.  
"He's not here, he left "Misty said in shock.  
"He left" she repeated.  
Brock cuddled her not in a romantic way  
"There's nobody looking out for us now. Brock, he used to kinda protect us he made me feel safer and he's gone and we don't have anyone" she cried.  
Brock grabbed her by the shoulders and stared at her   
"Misty we have each other even if Ash has gone ,we can look out for each other .Misty I think of you as my younger sister you know I'll protect you ,you know that .Ash backstabbed us but that just means we have to be more careful about who we trust , but we must always stick together you and me got it?"he asked tenderly.  
"He really hurt you didn't he by leaving I mean"she asked.  
Brock looked at her .She was so strong ,himself and Ash cried a lot of times mainly when they heard sad stories, but Misty never ever cried she only ever cried when she lost her pokemon s.She was strong and she was sobbing openly.  
It did hurt him .He cared about them both very much ,like siblings   
When Ash had left it upset him and it upset Misty .He thought that it was extremly selfish of Ash.  
If he had to hurt someone why hurt his two best friends  
."Yeah I guess it did" he said a tear coming to his eye.  
Misty looked at him and smiled he smiled at her.  
"Brock I think that I can tell you anything about now"she confessed .  
Brock nodded since Misty allowed herself to be reduced from a tough tomboy to a sobbing vunerable little girl .He felt like they were closer now .  
"Brock .Me and Ash.We confessed our love and then he left" Misty said bitterly  
Brock put his arm around her shoulder and she cuddled into him.  
"Misty I guess it's just you and me taking on the world from now on"he said thoughtfully.  
"I'll manage"she smiled..  
Suddenly the electricity went and the doors slammed. two dark shadows swooped in and the electricity went off  
  
  
Ash walked around his back yard he waited for his father to come back so they could continue training .He did learn new things about Pokemon but he was miserable..Sara watched from the kitchen ,she watched as her little boy was depressed .It made her mad.  
"Jack "she said as the man retrieved something from the fridge  
"Ash is miserable he's not enjoying it at all .Let him go back to his friends .You never even met his friends ,their both very polite and nice and they know their stuff ,they were both gym trainers. I don't see how he could get better tuition then from two gym trainers" she exclaimed.  
"I don't care if his friends are in charge of the Pokemon league ,I'm training him myself."  
"But your sucking all the fun out of it for him"she complained.  
"Pokemon training isn't supposed to be fun .It's supposed to be hard"he said in a serious tone before leaving through the back door.Sara sighed as she turned up the radio.  
"A raid on a pokemon center caused two people injuries last night.The raid was for a Pikachu but when the masked robbers who were discovered to be from Team Rocket were informed that the Pikachu wasn't there they attacked.The two people involved, one suffered minor injuries while the other is in critical doctors aren't sure whether the patient will make it ."the radio announced.Sara agsped   
"Oh dear " she said shaking her head when the phone rang unexpectently.  
"Hello this the Ketchum residence"she said perkily.  
She almost dropped the phone   
"No I'm still here I'll get him right away"she exclaimed into the phone.  
She hung up the phone her hand was shaking  
"Ash "she called out in a trembly voice .She couldn't believe that it was those two.She sat down.Ash walked in shortly afterwards  
"Yeah mom" he said trying to sound upbeat to his mom ,he felt like his mom was he only person who cared about him so he had to give her the impression that he was happy.  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news"she said gravly.He immediatly sat down sensing this would be bad.  
"I'm sorry to say but Misty's sister just called from a hospitsl. Brock and Misty have been in an accident well more a raid on a Pokemon center.Team Rocket raided and demanded a pikachu when they were told that the pikachu wasn't there they hurt your friends"she said sadly.  
"Are they ok?"he asked fearing the outcome  
"Well Brock got away with a few scratches but Misty unfortunatly is in critical care ,she's hanging on by a thread"   
"I gotta go and and "he trailed off.  
"It's ok Ash I expected that you would want to go just to be there for them"she said encouragingly.  
His Dad walked as he had overheard the conversation  
."Ashton you are not leaving during your training to visit your friends "he commanded.  
"My name is Ash not Ashton and I am going to visit my friends cos I want to be good friend and I';ve known them longer than I know you .They have helped me more than you will ever will . I can't believe I lost out on time with them to spend with you .Why did I bother leaving them for you I hope they can forgive me"Ash said his voice rising .He stormed out of the house and walked into Viridian City.He caught a bus from there to the town he left them at .When he arrived in the hopsital he saw Brock walking through the halls.Brock looked up but quickly turned away.  
"Hey Brock"Ash called nervously  
"Yeah what?"Brock demanded.  
"Hows everything going?"Ash asked ,dreading the reply  
"Look Ash what do expect me to say. You know it takes all three of us to defeat them plus one of us was out of HER mind with depression so she really couldn't help .I'm think that this is your fault .You put that girl in here"Brock said .His voice was raspy and venomous more so than either had expected.  
Ash could feel guilt wash over him .He knew it was but he hoped Brock wouldn't have said so .He watched as Brock walked past him then he ran diwn to the ward.Misty lay in the bed .She was really pale and had tubes sticking into her..She monitor went up and down..He wanted to see her eyes.Sometimes when they talked about truly important things he could see her eyes like they were windows into her mind.He could tell her exact emotion by just looking at her eyes .Misty was a fighter she wouldn't give up that easily.  
"Hey Misty" he said quietly talking a seat next to her.  
"You know I um didn't mean for this to happen .If I had known that I would fall in love with you an end up putting you in a coma I never would have taken a bike .What am I saying.I don't think I'd be who I am if it weren't for you.You know I'd endure a whole lot rather than never meet you. Misty you mean so much to me I never knew anyone like you and you changed me so much for the better .I can't imagine a life without you .Please don't go.Togapi needs you ,he's asleep right now but he needs his mom and Brock needs you he needs someone to help him through life like a sister and your sisters their worried sick that you won't make it .Piakchu he misses you loads, you were always his second favourite person .And your pokemon and you have such a good future.You are going to be the best nurse or doctor plus you have a gift you can make people feel better .The truth you just have a way and pokemon love you ,you don't even need to say anything and they can feel your wonderfulness"Ash said close to tears as he walked out of the room .  
"I need you Mist.I need to nkow that somewhere out there soemone loved me for me and not cayse they were related to me . .A few days later.Ashr went out to the shops to get some milk .On they way he was stopped by Professor Oak.  
  
"Ash I've been sending Pokemon around Pallet and around the water here with camera's just in case we might find some new Pokemon.Usually all I see are Fishermen but today I saw something I think you may be interested in"  
Ash follewed him to his lab and watched the large screen.Misty and Brock were sitting next to fisherman dangling their feet off the edge of the small island.  
"Misty's ok.Misty's ok" Ash yelled in delight.Pikachu began dancing and Ash scooped him up and began spinning Piakchu in the air  
"That's not that far from here if you wish to rejoin them.I can see how miserable it's making you not being around them and that's affecting you training"  
Ash made a bolt for the door and headed down the path at top speed.He had his sack packed in a couple of minutes and was just heading out   
"Mom I gotta go" Ash began when his Dad blocked his way.  
"Your going to let some green eyed sweetheart stop you from achieving your dreamsd"his dad asked.  
"Well actually her eyes are a mix between blue and green.I'd say aquamarine"Ash said thoughtfully.  
"Yeah I thought that too"Sara agreed  
"Enough of this pointless banter.Her eyes could be blood red for all I care" his Dad snapped  
"Dad your trying to stop me from reaching my dream which I thought I lost forever but now I have a chance to fix it.Thanks though but I want to go back"Ash said.  
His Dad gave him a brief hug then both parents watched as their son tore out the door.  
"You know Sara .I am truly truly sorry about what happened.I just wish that well we could be together"  
"Me too"  
"Please take me back?"  
"I don't know"  
He scooped her into his arms and walked through..Sara giggled like a young schoolgirl.  
"I guess so" she said.  
"Hurry Pidgeot we migth miss them"Ash cried as he sat on the large bird which soared through the air.  
"Wow that's the tenth Tentacruel this hour"Misty said in delight as she watched the fisherman throw the ball up in the air.  
"It's going to rain" a fisherman with his back to them said.  
"But there no clouds"Misty remarked.  
"Good ole Rusty is never wrong..I'll trade one of my Tentacruels for a "  
"I don't want to trade any of my Pokemon"Misty said cutting him off.  
"You didn't give me a chance to finish.I'll give it to you for a smile"  
"What?"Misy asked looking confused.  
He handed her the Pokeball and a tentacruel popped out..Misty beamed at him.  
"See you have a nice smile.I'll be heading off now" he said rising to his feet and strolling away at a leasurely pace.  
Misty looked at him and shrugged.She recalled the tentacruel and focused her attention on a conversation Brock was having with the other fisherman.  
"But what if you couldn't catch any more Magikarps what would you catch then?"Brock asked the fisherman who haad an unbeliveable amount of Magikarps.  
"Is that some kind of threat?" the fisherman asked suspiciously.  
"Why would I want to stop you from catching Magikarps?"Brock asked in confusion.  
"Cause you want all the Magikarps to yourself"  
"But I train Rock Pokemon I have no interest in Waterr Pokemon especially not Magikarps."  
"It's true he doesn't give a hoot about Magikarps"  
"Oh I see your both in kahoots.I've seen all the conspiracy movies.I'm onto you both"  
"What conspiracy would a thirteen year old and a sixteen year old have.One of whom has no interest in Water pokemon?"Misty asked getting exasperated.  
"Do you plan to evolve them into Gyrados?"Brock asked.  
"Don't be stupid.Do you honestly expect to tell you my plans after you plan to steal all my Magikarps.Will there never be peace for fishermen like me?"  
"Your not going to evolve them Gyrados then?"Misty asked impatiently.  
"No I'm opening an aquiruim"  
You have more Water Pokemon at home then"Brock asked.  
"I told you both.Stop being stupid.Why would I ever want more water Pokemon?"  
"So your opening an aquiruim of Magikarps?"Misty asked.  
"Yeah so.I'll make it before you both get the chance.I'll outwit you both.How much do you plan on charging entrance fees?"  
"Right"Misty said slowly.  
"Moron"Brock muttered under his breath  
A creature they couldn'y make out was making it's way towards them both.It was some kind of flying creature but against the sun they couldn't see the colours.  
"Ahh it's after my Magikarps" the fisherman cried scooping up his Pokeballs and running.The creature swooped down next to them knocking Misty and Brock off their feety.  
"Sorry you guys but I had to make a big entrance for my long awaited return"Ash said proudly.Misty's aquamarine eyes went wide and Brock held a look if shock as well.  
"You came back?"Misty asked after a few minutes silence.  
"I'm Sorry I left.I realized that I took you both for granted and I'll never do that again and I missed you both so much.Can you ever forgive me.I can undrestand if you won't .Misty I am so happy your ok.I have't been very loyal"  
"You came back" she repeated them lept to her feet and screamed not caring aboiut how long it had taken her to build up her reputation about not caring about Ash.She went over and threw her arms around him and hugged back.  
".Ash your loyalty has always been there it's just got a little side tracked .I know you wouldn't let me down" she said softly looking into his eyes with love.  
"How could I. I'd never get to repay you for the bike"he pointed out with a cheeky grin.He slid his arm around his waist and she led him in a tight embrace.He missed this so much.They drew closer into a long lingering kiss which left Ash's lips on fire.  
"Ketchum"Brock said coldly.  
Ash turned away from Misty well more tore himself away from her.  
"Yeah" he asked nervously.  
"Welcome back kiddo"Brock said his tone instantly picking up.They. gave each other higfives Ash put his hand down and Brock placed his over it.Misty smiled and did the same. "Till the end I will be with you"Brock began.  
"We will go where our dreams come true"Misty cheered.  
"All the times that we have been therough"Ash cried  
"You will always be my best friends" the three of them roared as loudly as they could and cheered.Rain began to fall lightly then begn bucketing down.The three of them stood there the rain drenching them and making their hair cling to their heads and faces.  
"Good ole Rusty"Misty and Brock said togther then laughed at it.Brock gave Mistyy a piggyback ride and she was squeling with delight.Ash stopped and watched them both a for a moent.  
".Not lost anymore.I'm right back home where I should be" he said.he ran towards to catch up.Then with as much energy as they had they hollered liudly   
"You will always be my best friends!".  
the end  
The end of my story.It was quite long.Please review.I'm thinking of putting more fics up.Pleaes I need reviews.No flamers whatver you do do't flame this.I'm sick.I have the flu and I missed out on a weekend away so the last thing I need is soem dissing my story..Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it,See ya.Nibbs  
  



End file.
